Race Announcer
In Midtown Madness, the''' Race Announcer delivers quotes before the start and end of the race during the game. He is voiced by radio host Marty Lennartz. All the in-game quotes are listed below. Introductions Race Openings Snagging Checkpoints Crossing the Finish Line Winning Races= |-|Losing Races= |-|Unlocking Vehicles and Races= *''Congratulations! You just unlocked the next round of races!'' *''Congratulations! You just earned the right to run the next round of races!'' *''Hard work pays off! You just earned the right to run the next round of races!'' *''Hard work pays off! You just unlocked a new vehicle! '' *''Congratulations, you've got a new toy waiting for you on a vehicle screen!'' *''Congratulations, you've just earned yourself a new ride!'' *''Hard work pays off! You just unlocked a new vehicle!'' *''Good news! You just earned yourself a new set of wheels!'' *''Wait till you see what you've unlocked pal, check out the vehicle screen!'' *''Wait till you see what you've unlocked!'' |-|Entering final lap (In Circuit Races)= Vehicles These quotes are heard with the selected driving vehicle in various races: '''Volkswagen Beetle Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= |-|Losing a Race= 'City Bus' Unlocking the Vehicle= *''Congratulations! You just unlocked the city bus!'' * Congratulations! You've just unlocked the city bus! *''Now for something completely different, you've just unlocked the City Bus!'' |-|Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= |-|Losing a Race= 'Cadillac Eldorado' Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= |-|Losing a Race= 'Ford F-350' Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= |-|Losing a Race= 'Ford Mustang GT' Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= |-|Losing a Race= 'Ford Mustang Fastback' Unlocking the Car= *''Congratulations, you just unlocked the '68 Ford Mustang Fastback!'' *''Congratulations, you just unlocked the classic -- The '68 Ford Mustang Fastback!'' |-|Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= |-|Losing a Race= 'Ford Mustang Cruiser' Unlocking the Car=First tab sample text. |-|Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= |-|Losing a Race= |-|As a Patrol Car= These quotes are heard over the vehicle's loudspeaker: *''What's the Problem?'' *''Do you know why I stopped you?'' *''Hey pal, where's the fire?'' *''Speedo Broken, huh buddy?'' *''Gas petal's stuck, huh buddy?'' *''You know what the speed limit is around here?'' *''Step out of the car!'' *''Turn off the engine!'' *''Place your hands on your head!'' *''Throw out the keys out now!'' * Where'd you get your license buddy, a vending machine? *''Keep your hands where I can see them!'' *''Keep your hands in view!'' *''Driver, turn off the vehicle!'' *''Step away from the car!'' *''Step out of the car!'' *''Is everybody okay in there?'' *''Are there any injuries?'' *''Put your hands on your head and throw out the doughnuts!'' 'Panoz Roadster' Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= |-|Losing a Race= 'Panoz GTR-1' Unlocking the Car= *''Congratulations, you have just unleashed the mighty power of the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' *''Congratulations, you have just unlocked the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' *''Get ready for some powerful performance, you've just unlocked the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' *''Unleash the hounds pal, you just unlocked the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' |-|Race Openings= *''Whatever you do, be careful with that car! It's worth more than both of our lives put together!'' *''Now you're driving a car I'm gonna get when I trade-in my house!'' *''Now be sure you use that thing for good and not for evil! Ah, what the heck? You can go either way!'' |-|Winning a Race= *''Now that's how you drive a Panoz GTR-1!'' *''Seeing you making moves like that in that Panoz GTR-1, I tell you pal, I get all choked up. It's a beautiful thing!'' |-|Losing a Race= *''You gotta remember, pal: When you're driving a Panoz GTR-1, there are certain standards that apply. So come on, give it another try!'' 'Freightliner Century ' Unlocking the Car= *''Congratulations! You have just unleashed the awesome power of the Freightliner Century Class!'' *''Congratulations! You have just unleashed the awesome power of the Freightliner Century Class Eighteen wheeler!'' *''Congratulations! You have just unleashed the awesome power of the Freightliner Century Class Semi!'' *'' Congratulations! You just unlocked the the Freightliner Century Class!'' *'' Congratulations! You just unlocked the the Freightliner Century Class Eighteen Wheeler!'' *''Congratulations! You just unlocked the the Freightliner Century Class Semi!|-|Race Openings= *''Now you are fully licensed to drive that Eighteen-wheeler aren't you? Of course you are! *''Now remember kids, a Freightliner is not a toy! Treat it with respect.'' *''Hey, can I honk the horn?'' * |-|Winning a Race= *''Hey, half of the race looks like a Freightliner came flying right through it.'' |-|Losing a Race= 'Vehicle in Damage Penalty' Cruise 'Cruise Openings' *''Now would be a great time to explore every nook and crany of this theming metropolis. '' *''Get ready to take a Cruise through the windy city. See all the sights in the beautiful city of Chicago!'' *''Now is your change to check out the city of Chicago without pesky opponents or ticking timers. Where do you wanna go? What'a gonna do?'' *''Here is your chance to check out your vehicle and the enviornment to see exactly what you got!'' Races Locations Weather Conditions Time of Day Conditions Morning Noon Sunset 'Night ' Multiplayer Trivia Write the second section of your page here.